


Glitter In The Sky, Glitter In Our Eyes

by UpBabyUpWeGo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, I just wish this really happened, R's wildin but then they both are come on, a bit saucy initially but then soft, ah well, bless them, connection is everything people, i miss them, they've just done the AT for a second time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpBabyUpWeGo/pseuds/UpBabyUpWeGo
Summary: In an alternative universe, Giovanni and Ranvir have just finished their third dance of the final, and have five minutes to themselves before they go back out with the other couples to hear the winners of 2020 be announced.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Glitter In The Sky, Glitter In Our Eyes

Five minutes. That’s what the runner had muttered as they were ushered into their dressing room - they have to be back out in five minutes, and absolutely not a moment later than that.

“We’re LIVE people, don’t forget!” he’d said to the both of them as he shut the door and ran off to do his next errand, the night of the final being packed full of them.

As she sat down on the chair, Ranvir stared at her reflection in the mirror of the dressing table, not being able to wrap her head around the woman who she had got so used to becoming every Saturday night for the past nine weeks. God, if only the old her could see what she looked like now. All the new emotions she had felt, how _he_ made her feel. The whole thing was mindblowing. But, in just five minutes, it would all be over.

Her gaze drifting past her reflection, she looked at her dancer, who had stopped pacing around the floor and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. Toying with the ring on his pinky finger, he caught her gaze through the mirror. As he gave her that soft smile, the one which immediately slowed down her rapidly beating heart, she replicated his expression.

“What you thinkin’ about?” she dared to ask him, turning her body so that they were now facing each other. She loved when they found themselves in this position. When she was standing up, he was sat down. Him having to look up to her, with those bright green eyes which usually spelled mischief. It hardly ever happened: a moment where she got to be taller than him. When she felt like she had the power. Something about being in this outfit, she knew what it had done to him the first time she wore it, the way he looked at her. So right now, maybe she might have been trying to disguise her nervousness, but sensing he was also going through the motions, she thought maybe he needed a little calming down.

“You,” he replied back, eyes never leaving hers, as she began to close the gap between them.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, tucking her body between his open legs, while he craned his neck back to look into her eyes.

“What about me?” she said in a hushed tone.

“How I can’t believe I’m here,” he chuckled as he placed his hands on her waist, “With you, waiting to go out to hear the winners of 2020 be called. I just-, I can’t believe we got here, Ranvi.” His words were soft, but his eyes were filled with a mix of desire and... something else that Ranvir couldn’t quite place. Adoration? Contentment? Love? Surely not, she laughed to herself.

She lifted her hand to gently stroke some strands of hair which had refused to be gelled in place. She adored how he carried the appearance of the Argentine Tango, it brought out a passion within him which had no other option but to completely diffuse onto her.

“I know,” she said, looking into his eyes, glowing brightly due to the eyeliner, “I haven’t got a bloody clue how we ended up here!” She laughed softly, finding the back of his neck and pulling him towards her in a gentle embrace. They were both still reeling with lust from the extremely steamy dance they just performed, but right now, she just wanted to hold him. She needed him close, praying to whoever was listening, begging them to keep him in her life, even after they had to pop the bubble they were using to float on cloud nine.

With his hands still firmly on her waist, he pulled her down onto his lap, her arms still wrapped around his neck, their eyes meeting once more.

“I know how we got here,” he started, “You gave every single week your absolute best, having to balance me teaching you with your work life and your mum life. You never complained, not once. Your determination, is absolutely outstanding. I see so much of myself in you, you know that?”

“Do you really?” She said quietly, getting lost in his eyes, never fully registering all of his compliments he kept lapping on top of her at any given opportunity.

“I really do, Ranvi. You know I do,” he insisted, using his thumb to gently caress her cheek.

“I really want to do this for you, Giovanni,” she whispered putting her forehead against his, “No one in the world deserves that glitterball more than you. I just don’t think we’ll be able to do it though. Everyone is _so_ good. My heart breaks knowing this is going to be your fourth final where you don’t actually fucking win, again.”

“Ranvir, stop. Please baby, don’t lose all that confidence now. I’ve tried so hard to build you up to the place you are at now, don’t let it be for nothing. We have to believe in ourselves until the very last second. I promise you, whatever happens, everything will be fine. You got me, baby. Okay?” He said, taking her face in his hands to try to persuade her with his words.

“I know,” she responded slowly, leaving a kiss on his palm, “I wish I knew how to properly thank you for this entire experience, though. I just can’t put it into words, Giovanni, I really can’t. Dancing - it’s changed my life, _you_ have changed my life.”

“Ranvi, letting me call you mine is all the thanks you could ever give me. I don’t want anything else, just you,” his eyes so pure, so aglow, she swore in that moment he was the entire light which lit up the room. “And you’ve changed my life more. I don’t think you understand just how much! You made me fall in love with dancing again, you see me for more than _this_ ,” he motioned to his face, “And I know is beautiful but come on,”

Throwing her head back in laughter, she couldn’t believe this man and his capabilities of making every single thing feel so right. So good, so fresh, so new. Finding his loose strands of hair once more, she found herself lost in his stare again. She slipped away so easily these days, getting whisked away into that special galaxy which resided in his eyes.

“Knowing you, it has made me a better person. So whatever happens out there now, I want you to know that I actually don’t even care. I’ve been here, I’ve done this before. If we win, we win and that would be incredible, yes. If we don’t, I don’t even notice. Why? Because this time, I walk away with something even more special,” he explained as his hands wiped away a few tears staining her cheeks, which had fallen without Ranvir’s realisation.

“Because this time, I found a home in you. Princess, you brought the light back into my life. You!” He paused, trying to blink back his own tears, “So, that’s it. Okay? We made it to the final Ranvir. To the FINAL! Performed three beautiful dances, amazing scores. What more could I ask for? I am so, so proud of you. Look at what you did!”

Wiping her tears, she smiled at him with what she hoped he would interpret as the look of love in her eyes. Pressing her lips to his, hard, and basking in the ethereal feeling of them connected as one, she pulled away a moment later to say “We.”

**Author's Note:**

> They did lift the glitterball after this btw, of course  
> They deserved this so much, we were truly robbed and I will die on this hill


End file.
